


Pocket Guardian-Russia

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan Braginsky

A Goliath of a man born in the frozen heart of Russia, he parades a childish smile that hides a violent blizzard within. He is possessive and does not like to lose tabs on those closest to him, yet he fears the crushing weight of loneliness that he has experienced multiple times. He yearns to feel the warmth of summer that has been forever denied to him and he expresses this through his love of Sunflowers. For all his faults, when he makes a friend he will do everything in his power to make sure they are safe and protected.

I couldn't help but feel a prick of sympathy for the tiny wooden carving in my hand. I noticed a smaller passage at the bottom, written in sloppy English. I read it best as I could.  
To keep moving through the blizzard that is life, one must only think of the Warmer World that is waiting for them.

I read the last sentence and felt a chill down my spine. The thought of meeting a person like that both terrified and interested me. I didn't know I had spaced out until I was brought back to reality by Nicole tugging on my arm. As I turned to look at her, I noticed most of the building was empty and some of the stalls were closing down. That was the disadvantage to these small town conventions: they only lasted for about one day, maybe two if you were lucky. I stuffed the paper into my bag, not bothering Nicole with it since it was obvious she wanted to leave. It wasnt until I was dropping her off at home that I mentioned the odd note. She shook her head as I pulled into her driveway.

"Honestly, if this Ivan guy were real, he sounds like a real creep." She shuddered at the though. 

I gave a shrug of my own. "I don't know. I thought that too as I was reading it, but the more I think about it the more it just sounds like they're lonely." I unlocked the doors as I finished my statement.

She shook her head again as she undid her seat belt. "Only you would think that. Honestly, (Name), you're such a recluse sometimes. If I hadn't come to get you today, you wouldn't have gone to the convention even if you had remembered!"

I didn't try say anything or try to defend myself because I knew she was right.My social anxiety was so bad as a child I couldn't attend public or even private schools. Since I moved out, I haven't really needed to leave my apartment other than to go to work or shop for groceries. I told her goodbye as she was getting out of the car and drove off once I saw her inside, heading home myself.

I shivered as I locked my car, the cool night air easily tearing through the light jacket I had thrown on earlier. I hated the cold for many reasons, the primary one being the memories of loneliness it forced to the front of my mind. I gave a blissful sigh once safely inside, the warm air of my apartment wrapping itself around me like a security blanket and smothering the vile memories that had threatened to resurface. I dropped my bag on my old couch as I walked into my small kitchen, my mind focused on filling my grumbling stomach. Once I had a delicious minute meal in my hand, I planted myself in front of my computer for some much deserved quiet time.

That quiet was disturbed, however, by my own brain as thoughts of the little figurine dance through my mind. I glared in the direction of the couch and tried to focus, but that task became increasingly difficult. I sighed as I gave up, standing and making my way back over to the couch and my bag. I sorted through my bag until I found the little box and walked back over to my desk, pulling the top off as I sat back down. I pulled the little charm from the silk lining and turned it over in my hand as I considered the letter again.

"Ivan, huh? Well Ivan, welcome to my little world." I see it on my desk and turned back to my computer, discarding the box somewhere on the floor. In addition to my part time job I worked to pay my bills, I was trying my hand at writing a book. My interest in writing had started as little short stories here and there on various websites until Nicole suggested I try and write a legitimate book. It wasn't until the moon was well into the sky before I stopped typing for the night.

I leaned back in my chair and groaned as I heard and felt my spine pop a few times in various places. I made sure that I had saved the document before shutting down my computer and taking a quick shower, washing away the stress of the day. My stomach growled as I pulled on my pajamas and it confused me until I remembered that I hadn't actually eaten the food I had heated. I picked it up and sighed, realizing it would be no good heated a second time, and tossed it out. It was to late to eat anyway. I left the figurine on my desk and called it a night, shutting off my lights and crawling into bed, setting my alarms for the next day.

A loud thud sounded throughout the small apartment as my obnoxious alarm hit the wall. I knew I was going to get a noise complaint, but at the moment I just didn't care. I dragged myself out of bed and looked out my window as I passed it on my way to my still buzzing alarm. A thin layer of snow had fallen over night and I groaned internally.

"Looks like I need to defrost my car. Damn, I hate the cold." I muttered more curses under my breath as I pulled a jacket over my warm pajamas. I grabbed my keys and ran outside, trying to get this over with as soon as possible. After a few moments, I burst back through my door, slamming it as I shook like a leaf. 

"Looks like its also time to invest in a heavier coat." I sighed and turned on the news before starting my routine for getting ready for work. I munched on some toast as I listened to the drone of the morning news crew. I looked over as the weather report started and saw we were expected to have a pretty bad blizzard by the end of the week. I made a mental note to talk to my boss about getting a backup for those shifts because my car did not handle ice or snow well at all. Toast finished and hair brushed, I turned off my TV as I clipped on my name tag. As I grabbed my coat to leave for work, I caught the figurine out of the corner of my eye. I had a mental debate over whether or not I should grab it before shaking my head and running out of the door.

Once I got to work, I was immediately confronted by the one person I did not want to see that day. Mandy, an older lady that worked the day shift on weekends, was the biggest bitch and pettiest person I had ever had the displeasure of knowing. I hadn't even known an older woman could get as petty as her. She walked up to me as I got out of my car, telltale sneer on her face telling me she was about to lay into me for something I may or may not have done. All I could do was hope it was just some small petty issue and not something I could get written up or fired for.

"Good morning, (Name). Nice of you to finally join us after your shift started an hour ago." Her snide voice brought me out of the loathing I was rolling around in and it took me a moment to register what she had said. 

"Wait, what are you talking about? Its only 8am! I'm right on time!" I dug out my phone to show her and noticed it still read 6pm. The same time I had gotten home from the convention the night before. I unlocked it and pale as I read a message from my service provider that no one wants to read. It said my contract had ended last night and they shut off service to my phone, including its ability to keep the time. But I had woken to my alarm clock that morning, so surely there was no way I was an hour late. Her voice cut through my thoughts once again.

"Did you forget to jump forward an hour? Well, it doesn't matter. The BOSS wants...have a word with you." Her grin made my skin crawl and I wanted nothing more than to punch her dead in the face.

I walked in the building and made my way through the crowd to my managers office, a place no employee ever wanted to go. Our manager was a cruel man. His punishments were harsh and never fit the crime. He had once fired a girl for dropping a pan of melted cheese sauce because someone had bumped into her. I raised my fist, but the door flew open before I could knock. He towered above me, a massive man with a permanent scowl. He stepped aside and I walked in, him practically slamming the door behind me. He pointed to a chair and commanded i sit, and sit I did. 

"You have one chance to explain to me why you are an hour late to your shift. Make It a good excuse." He sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and resting his hands on the desk. His eyes bore through me with a look that said he already didn't believe what I was going to say.

"My service providers cut service to my phone last night and I forgot to set my clock forward for daylight savings." I knew right away I had said the wrong thing when I had said 'forgot'. He stood and slammed his hand on the desk.

"Forgot? FORGOT? There is NO excuse to 'forget' to do something! You either do it, or you don't! And you didn't! I'm not going to put up with insubordination! I want you out of this office and out of this building! Do you hear me? You're FIRED! Get out of my sight and don't bother bringing the uniforms back!"

I sat there stunned for a few moments before his threats began to click in my brain. I quickly hurried out only to be met once again by Mandy. I could feel my rage begin to boil as I looked at her snide grin and condescending eyes.

"Whats this? The ever wonderful and customer pleasing (Name) was just fired? My, I wonder who would have put the boss in the frame of mind to not offer someone with your magnitude of worth a second chance. Who could possibly benefit from your departure?" I could tell she was throwing as many big words into her statements and questions as she could to try and further belittle me. 

I felt the rage build inside me as she talked. I was quickly coming to realize two things. One, it was just now completely clicking in my head that I was now unemployed. And two, Many had spread rumors to the manager about me to make him more likely to fire me so she could take over my hours. I didn't hear anything she had said after that, my blood boiling in my ears as I hit my limit. I was barely even aware of my next action until it was to late. I had pulled back a clenched fist.

"Mandy, you....you BITCH!" I threw every ounce of rage I had into that punch and a felt something crumble beneath it as it made contact with her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy lay at my feet, clutching her shattered nose. She was screaming vulgarities at me as she tried to get to her feet, saying she was going to sue me for breaking her nose. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

“Really? You just admitted to Slander. If anything, I can go after you for not only that, but the boss for unfair treatment and the company for unlawful termination BECAUSE of your slander.” 

She shut up real quick and settled for glaring at me while she picked up the shattered remains of both her pride and her nose. She stalked back into the building to get some medical attention while I made my way to my car, adrenaline surging through my veins as I drove home. I parked and went inside, sighing as I sat on the couch. I glanced over and saw the little figurine sitting on my computer desk.

“Well Ivan, I am officially unemployed. And...I probably just ruined my chance of ever getting rehired by smashing Mandy’s nose. So...what now…”

He didn’t answer, but then again I didn’t expect him to. I sighed again and stood, making my way to the computer. I figured I needed to take my mind off things, so I fired up the computer with the intention to do a bit of writing. I raised a brow when I noticed my email had a notification. Curiously, I opened it and sifted through the junk mail. My eyes widened when I came across an email from a publishing company I had tried to contact when I had been halfway through my book.

They had liked what I had sent me and wanted to meet on Sunday at Olive Garden to talk about potentially publishing my current book and any books in the future. I sent an email back to them, agreeing and letting them know I would be there. I grinned and looked over at Ivan, picking him up.

“Maybe you really are a good luck charm! I need to thank Nicole too, next time I see her.” 

I set him back down and opened up the word file I was using to write my book, settling in to do a bit of writing. I was almost done and I figured it would be a good idea to take a finished copy of the book to the meeting. I worked until it was late at night. I put the finished book on a flash-drive, saving my work and ejecting the drive...just before the power went out. 

“You’re kidding me…This can’t be happening.”

I got up from my chair and looked outside to see it snowing heavily. Sparking in the distance told me something must have struck a pole and knocked it down, leaving me out of power. I shivered as the cold was already creeping in and closed my heavy curtains. I went around the house, grabbing every blanket I could find and threw them on the bed. I went to my closet and pulled out a small, portable heater my mom had given me last time the power went out and set it up in my room. The last thing I did was move Ivan from the computer desk to my bed stand. I didn’t know why, it just felt right.

I curled up under the mass of blankets and turned on the heater before falling asleep, nice and warm. My dreams were the same, me being on a beach or a forest with a little fan to keep myself cool under the sun. The more I fanned myself, the colder it became until eventually I found myself in a barren snowscape. I shivered as I looked around, trying to find my way back to the warmth.

I moved as I searched, but found nothing but snow. To make matters worse, snow had started to fall from the sky. The snow swirled around me, moving in front of me and forming a massive figure with a long scarf. The figure swirled with the snow as it held its hand out to me. I tentatively took it, feeling a bit of warmth coming from the snow. It lead me back the way I came and I could see in the distance where I had come from. I felt them let go of my hand and when I turned to thank them, they were gone. I heard a voice around me as I walked back to the warmth. 

“When you get lost in the cold, call for me and I will take you home.”

I woke up with a start, the deep voice still ringing through my head. I shivered as I realized I had kicked all my blankets off in the night and the heater had stopped working. I looked it over and saw the filament was burnt out. I shivered again and went to get dressed. I flicked the light switch to test the power and sighed, seeing it was still out. I thought about what to do, looking at my computer and my kitchen. 

“Well, powers still out, so I don’t really want to hang out here and freeze. I guess I can get some running done today.”

I grabbed my keys and my flash-drive, shoved Ivan in my pocket, and threw on my coat before heading outside to my car. I cleaned the snow off and started it up before heading out onto the road. I had a couple of places I wanted to go and the first stop was the bank. I did just that, pulling out a healthy amount of cash, before heading to stop number two, the Library. I paid to use the printer and set up to print the book. Even printing double-sided, I was paying for a good 500 pages. It was $0.50 per page, so I ended up paying close to $250. That put a nice dent in my cash.

Stop number two was the grocery store for some basic needs like bread, sugar, minute meals....you know, things like that. I tried to get what I needed quickly, not wanting to be out for very long with the book in my car. I paid for my stuff and pushed the cart out to the car, loading everything into my trunk. I saw Mandy coming out of the store with a massive bandage in the middle of her face and hurried to return the cart to the corral with the others. I managed to get back in my car before she noticed.

The last stop of the day was the phone store to pay my bill and get my service back. This was easy enough and not long after I was back out on the road, heading home. I noticed a bakery and decided to stop in for some lunch, seeing as it had been a few hours. I stashed my book under the car seat before heading inside. It was warm and inviting with cute little tables and a nice tidy front full of options. I walked up to the counter where a nice woman was working and soon I had a cup of hot chocolate and a fresh blueberry muffin in my hands. I sat down to enjoy them, deciding to take my time.

Finally, I was on my way home. My trunk was full of groceries, my belly full of lunch, and my heart full of hope as I looked forward to Sunday and the promise of not only a new job, but a BETTER job.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm blared through the apartment, accompanied by a thunk as it hit the floor. I groaned as I sat up, stretching, and checked my phone. No new call, no new messages, but I did have a calendar reminder. It was the biggest day of my life: The Meeting Day! I grinned and jumped out of my bed and ran over to my closet. I looked through it before settling on a simple jumper and a nice pair of jeans. I looked out the window as I passed and gasped. Sleat rained from the sky and the ground was covered in a foot of snow. I sighed, knowing the drive there wouldn’t be fun, but if I left early enough it wouldn’t be too bad.

I jumped in the shower and sent extra time shaving and washing, wanting to give the best impression possible. It took a bit longer then I would have liked, but once I was clean I set to drying my hair. Once my hair was dry and fluffy I got dressed and brushed it out. I decided to leave it down to help keep my neck warm. Checking the time, I saw I only had about 30 minutes left until it was time to meet, so I grabbed my stack of papers, my coat, and the Ivan figurine for some reason before running outside. I cursed every deity I knew as I slid into my car, realizing only now that I should have started it so it could defrost.

I spent about 5 minutes clearing the ice and snow from my windows before starting out onto the road. I went slow even though I knew it would piss of the drivers behind me and I made it to the restaurant with 10 minutes to spare. Heading inside with my papers, I saw the representatives at the Host stand, trying to get their table. I gulped and took a deep breath to steady my nerves before walking up to them. One noticed and turned around with a smile.

“Ah, you must be Ms. (LastName).”

“Y-yes, but you can call me (Name).” I cursed my stutter, but he just smiled and reached out to shake my hand. I did the same.

“It’s great to meet you, (Name). I'm Gavin and this is John.” The other man nodded toward me with a smile before turning back to the stand and trying to flag down the Host. “We’re here to speak with you on behalf of Davinport Publishing.”

John finally got the attention of the staff and after a moment we were lead to a booth by the windows. 

“(Name), as Gavin here told you, we came to talk to you about employment with Davinport Publishing as a freelance writer. You see, Mr. Davinport liked the sample you sent him of your writing. And while we don't normally work with private writers, he would like to offer you a contract.”

“A contract?”

“Yes. You see, if you accept this offer, we will print and publish any novels you write. You will receive royalty payments every month for each book, but we will keep a 10% fee. This fee will cover all costs associated with the printing and publishing process. Are you with us so far?”

I nodded and Gavin picked up where John left off.

“In addition to your own writing, we will send you job opportunities such as writing for newspaper columns and articles for magazines. Stuff like that. Now, you are not required to accept these extra one off jobs, you will be paid for any you complete. Think of them like...extra credit.”

I nodded again and thought it over. Even with their 10% cut, that still leaves a lot of money I could get. But I did have a few questions.

“So far it sounds good, but how do the royalty payments work?”

“First, we will give you a flat pay every time you submit a book to our editors. The pay will depend on how long the book. After we get it edited and published, you will receive payments every month depending on how many copies are sold.”

“Ok. So, what’s the address of the office building?”

Gavin smiled. “Actually, you’ll be working from home. As John mentioned, we don't normally work with private writers. Which means we don't have office space. If you accept this offer, you’ll be given a direct email to our editors to use as you see fit. You can email them chapters in groups or the entire book at once. The only stipulation is you have to write at least two books a year, or do a freelance project every month.”

I ran this information over in my head as I considered my options. This was a dream come true, but would I be able to keep up with the terms? Our food came to us and we ate as they went over some more of the minor details and by the time we had finished our food, I had come to a decision. 

“I agree to the terms and I want to take the job.”

They both smiled and we started the process of signing the paperwork. It took a little while, but eventually I was an official employee. They paid for the meal since they invited me here and we bid each other goodbye. They left with my book to get started on it and I had a folder in my hands with the email and some other important information. I looked out the window and sighed, rushing out to my car. 

A blizzard had started up while we were in the restaurant and it was going hard. I sat in my car, letting it heat up as i watched the snow fall around me. 

“Damn, if I wait any longer I’m gonna get caught in it…”

I took off onto the road, driving slowly as I tried to navigate through the snow and ice. Unfortunately, the storm got worse very, very quickly. I was half way home when the falling snow got too thick to drive through. I pulled over to the side and looked out in dismay. I looked out at the blizzard and chew my lip. I could probably walk the rest of the way as long as I hurried. I considered it for a moment before tucking the folder into my coat. I took a deep breath before stepping out into the wailing wind and bullet-like snow.

I kept my mind on my warm apartment as I forced myself to move one leg after the other, face down to avoid the stinging snow. Within minutes I was drenched, the harsh wind and snow cutting through my coat like paper. The cold followed and I was already regretting my decision. I considered turning around, but when I stopped to look around, my legs locked up. I couldn’t tell where I had come from or even where I was going. Just as I was about to force myself to take a step, a harsh gust of wind sent me flying into the snow. 

I couldn’t get up. I couldn’t move. I could barely even breath. All I could do is lay there and shiver as the snow started to cover me.

“P-p-please… S-someone…”

With the next gust of wind, I could hear a voice calling my name. Along with my name I could hear something else.  
‘If you are lost...call for me…’

“P-please...H-help…”

‘Call for me…’

I could feel something click in the back of my mind.

“P-please...Ivan...H-help me…”

It looked like a flash of light, but with the snow it was hard to tell. I could feel my vision starting to fade as my body went numb. The last thing I remembered seeing before I blacked out was a massive figure with a long pink scarf.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up surrounded by warmth. Where was the cold? I could've sworn I was freezing to death...maybe I was already dead? I mean, do you really feel anything when you're dead? My own thoughts proved untrue as I cracked my eyes open and was greeted with the familiar sight of my bedsheets. I sat up and looked around, confirming that yes, I was in my own room and no, I was not dead. My eyes furrowed in confusion and furrowed even more when I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a massive beige coat over my clothes from earlier. 

The coat was massive and very heavy, which explains why I was so warm. I sniffed and caught the smell of something sharp coming from it. I lifted the sleeve to my nose and raised my brows. That sharp smell...it was alcohol? But there was something else too, something flowery...My thoughts were cut off by a clatter from the direction of my kitchen. I guess this coat had to belong to somebody. I slipped out of my bed weakly, the heavy coat nearly pulling me down as it dragged on the floor. I decided to leave it behind, laying it on my bed.

What kind of person has a coat like this anyway? Well I was about to find out, if the smell from the kitchen meant anything. I crept over to the doorway, suppressing a cough from my scratchy throat. I peered around the frame and felt my jaw drop. There was a giant in my kitchen! The man had to be 6ft tall, easy! He was well built too, with a bit of weight on him. Needless to say, this man was intimidating. The size of the coat suddenly made sense. I gulped, trying to wet my throat. This seemed to catch his attention and he turned toward me, long pink scarf around his neck swaying a bit.

“Ah, you are awake! This is good, but you should not be out of bed.”

“W-who are you? What happened and...why are you in my house?” My voice was horse as I tried to get the more important questions out.

He gave me a child-like smile and gestured to my dining chairs. “Sit first and drink water.”

I didn't want to do what he said, but my throat dried even more when he mentioned water. So I sat and watched his every move as he grabbed a bottle of water from my fridge and handed it to me. I opened the bottle and sipped the water, watching him as he went back to the stove.

“Let us see...I think I can answer all your questions with one answer.”

I raised a brow as he turned off the heat on the stove and turned back to me. He smiled and suddenly the room was filled with white. When it faded, I noticed the giant was gone. In his place was the little wooden doll I had bought from the lady at the convention. My eyes widened as I put two and two together.

“I-Ivan? But how…?”

The room was filled with white again as he changed back into a person. He didn't answer just yet. He brought down a bowl from my cabinet and poured what he had been cooking into it. He grabbed a spoon and set both items in front of me as I questioned how he knew my kitchen so well.

“I know you have many questions, but eat as I talk. You have been asleep for many days.”

“Days?! How-” I was cut off by his raised hand as he motioned for me to eat and I complied as my stomach let out a mighty growl.

“Where to start...ah! I am here because you called for me! You see, I was a charm made to protect, but you needed me to be human. So, I met that need!” He seemed pleased with his answer, as if it made perfect sense. 

“How is that possible? I bought you from an old woman as a little wooden doll. Wooden dolls don't turn into people.”

“The old woman was a magic person called The Creator. She makes us as little charms to help people, and if our peoples’ need is great enough we become people!”

“Wait, who’s The Creator? Explain that one first.”

He seemed to go into thought for a moment. “Do you know the story of Merlin?” He smiled when I nodded. “She is like that! But she makes charms to protect people of magic.”

“Then why did she sell to me? I’m just a normal person.” I was digesting this information surprisingly well. Maybe it was just the good soup.

“You have magic in your family, even if it is only a little bit. But that does not matter. You have more questions about Creator and me, Da?”

Now it was my turn to think for a moment. “Why did you turn into a human now and not when I first bought you? And..was that you in the dream I had?” If felt...weird asking a guy if he had been in my dreams. Like some kind of lame pick-up line.

“Da, I was able to talk to you in your dream. And we only can turn into people once our spirit has been called out by someone. And that is what you did when you called out my name. You wanted to be saved so much that you were able to call me out.”

I sighed, getting more questions than answers out of this. I opened my mouth to ask something else, but I started coughing so badly that I was having a hard time breathing. Ivan came over and gently patted my back until the fit passed.

“I think it is time you go back to bed, Da?” Before I could respond, he picked me up and carried me to my room. 

I would have protested, but my lungs were still trying to get some air. He set me down on my bed after moving his coat. I sat up to try and speak, but he laid a hand on my shoulder with a smile. He told me to get some rest, otherwise I was going to get sick before leaving the room. I sighed and looked around for a moment before I started shivering. I laid down as I pulled the blankets around myself, deciding to take his advice. Before I could try to fall asleep, however, I phone started blaring from where it was in my pocket. I sat up again and looked at the caller ID before answering.

“Nicole?”

-(Name)! Oh my god, do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to get a hold of you? We found your can in a ditch and found your boots lying in the snow! What happened, where are you? Are you alright?-

“Nicole, take a breath. I’m at home right now, I’m alright. I got stuck in the blizzard and tried to walk the rest of the way home.”

-You what?! You know better than that! You could have died!-

“I know, trust me. It’s something I’ll never try again. But I...got some help and made it home.”

-Help from who? And why haven't you been answering your phone? You know what, I’m coming over!-

“No, don't do that!” I felt a moment of panic. “I’m sick, that's all. I got sick from that stunt and I’ve been trying to sleep it off.”

-...Are you hiding something from me?-

“No, I’ve just been sick. I’m sorry I missed your calls.”

-Fine, but I’m bringing your car over tomorrow. They towed it to my house because it was closer.-


	5. Chapter 5

I must have fallen asleep after Nicole hung up because when I opened my eyes I was laying down, covered in my blankets with the heavy coat laid over top. As weird as it may sound, I kind of liked the weight of it. Maybe I should invest in a weighted blanket. I pushed the covers off and sat up. I felt better than I did when I fell asleep and I was curious about what time it was. I checked my phone only to find it was dead. I sighed and plugged it in, looking at the clock. It was the next day, about 10 in the morning. I felt my skin itch and looked down at myself. I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing for the interview. I felt a bit happy knowing he hadn’t tried to change my clothes.

I got up and grabbed a pair of pajamas before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Since I still felt a bit sick and now had a stay at home job, I didn't feel the need to get dressed. I just wanted to be clean.I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the chill that seemed to stick to me. I washed both my body and my hair, feeling the stress melt away. I turned off the water when it started to cool down, grabbing my towel and stepping out. I took the extra time to make sure I was completely dry before pulling on my pajamas.

I heard light snoring coming from the living room and I panicked for a moment before the events of the day before came back to me. I sighed and went to see him. He was sprawled out on the couch, his legs hanging off the armrest. I almost laughed at the sight, but didn't want to disturb him. I went back to my room and grabbed a blanket, covering him with it before I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I wasn't the best cook, but I knew how to make some pretty good french toast. I pulled out two skillets and set them both to warm us as I mixed the batter.

In one pan I started cooking some sausage while I started the french toast in the other. I would’ve made bacon, but I must have forgotten to get it at the grocery store. I heard a shuffle behind me as I flipped the food and looked, seeing Ivan sitting at the table. For the giant he was, he moved damn near silent. I turned my attention back to the stove, filling my kettle and starting some water for tea. I pulled down two mugs and set them by the stove, setting a teabag in both of them before getting what I needed to set the table. A short while after, the kettle screamed and I filled the mugs.

I plated the food once it was done and set a plate in front of him, bringing the tea over before sitting down myself. We dug in, me eating slowly so I didn't upset my stomach. I took the opportunity to examine him while he ate. He had beige hair, nearly blonde, and a large nose. His violet eyes were framed by thick lashes, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw. His neck was covered by that long pale pink scarf. I looked down at my food as he looked up.

“I am going to guess that you still have questions, Da?” He had that childlike smile that seemed to permanently adorn his face.

“Yeah, but...I don't know if I will understand the answers. This whole situation seems less like reality and more like a book.”

“Da, sometimes the way the world works can surprise you. Sometimes things happen that we do know, or cannot, understand. But all we can do is...how do you say...punch the rolling ball?” I couldn't help but laugh a bit as his mangled metaphor, which made his smile a bit more genuine.

“Roll with the punches. And yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, just so you know, my sister is coming by later to bring me my car. If you're here, she’ll probably start asking a bunch of questions…”

“Do you want me to tell her the truth?” It was an odd question, making me think. Should he tell her? Would she understand?

“...No. No, we’ll have to think of a different answer. As much as I don't understand the situation, I at least know it’s true. She won’t understand and she would think the both of us are crazy.”

“Would you like me to change back to a charm?”

The question made me a bit uncomfortable. I didn't really know why either. I seemed fine with the concept yesterday, but thinking about it now...it felt wrong. He had life, a mind of his own. He shouldn’t have to return to an inanimate object. And I didn't want that type of power over him. That responsibility.

“No. I don't want you to have to go back to that. Maybe we could tell her you live in the apartment next to mine and found me on your way home. Now you're helping me so I don't get more sick.”

“Da, I believe that is reasonable. Now, how about your own questions.”

“I guess the first thing…Can you explain The Creator to me again? How is she like Merlin?”

“The Creator is just as her name says. She creates things, giving life to the lifeless. She then seeks out those in need and sells her creations to those with the power to draw us out. Sometimes it works, sometimes we stay as charms. But once we have been called out, we can switch between forms.”

“It doesn't bother you? That you can just have your humanity ripped away? That you can go back to being a wooden doll and never change back?”

“Nyet. Even as a charm, I can serve a purpose.”

I was going to ask another question, but there was a knock at the door. We both got up and I headed for the front door as he moved the dishes to the sink. I opened the door only to be nearly knocked over by Nicole and my mom hugging me.

“(Name)! Thank god you’re alright! When they brought your car to the house and when we couldn't get a hold of you, we thought the worst!”

I smiled and hugged them back, inviting them in. They sat on the couch and I noticed the blanket was folded neatly on the arm. My mom asked me to explain what had happened, so I launched into the story. I told them about getting fired, punching Mandy, the interview, my new job, and the blizzard. When I got to the part about trying to walk in the blizzard, both my mom and Nicole told me off for even thinking it was a good idea. I agreed and promised I would never try it again before continuing.

“And at that point I blacked out. I woke up in my neighbors apartment. He was walking home too and saw me collapse.”

“Wait, why was he walking home in the blizzard?” Mom’s eyes narrowed as she started to poke holes in my story. I gulped and started trying to find a story, but Ivan came into the living room then. 

“I am from Russia. The storms here are not nearly as bad.” His deep voice started them and I could see them shrink back a bit from his intimidating build. Even with his childish smile, he had an aura of power about him that made him scary. 

“Mom, Nicole, this is Ivan. He lives in an apartment down the hall. He brought me to his apartment when he found me so I wouldn’t freeze. Unfortunately, I still got sick. SO he’s been helping me every now and then so it wouldn't get worse. He also found my phone outside yesterday, which is when you called again.”


End file.
